


CHEESECAKE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1

by akshitamayank



Series: CHEESECAKE SEASON 2 [1]
Category: Cheesecake 2019
Genre: Akanksha Thakur - Freeform, Cheescake, F/M, Jitendra Kumar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akshitamayank/pseuds/akshitamayank
Summary: In the last episode of season 1 of cheesecake Neel and Sameera had to take cheesecake to his real owners they were pretty sad but happy and their relationship became more strong just because of cheesecake Neel and Sameera canceled their vaccation becasue they did'nt needed it.At the end Neel gifted Sameera a cute retreiver now to be continued in season 2
Relationships: Akanksha Thakur, Aryan, Jitendra Kumar - Relationship
Series: CHEESECAKE SEASON 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930435
Kudos: 7





	CHEESECAKE SEASON 2 EPISODE 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheesecake's writer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cheesecake%27s+writer).



> go ahead to READ cheesecake season 2

8:20 AM  
Neel bought Sameers her own retreiver whom Sameera named Cheesecake instead of Balushaii :(  
Neel seemed happy but he was not, he had to go to Gujarat for 6 months for working on a documentary, this time not for Iqbal's company , for his childhood friend's company 'Saksham industries'. This was a huge contract Neel did not wanted this opportunity go. He was a bit upset because he did not wanted to leave Sameera and Chhesecake alone.

9:30 AM  
Sameera left for work leaving cheesecake with Neel. It was the most happy day of her life as she got fullsalery. This cheesecake was just the opposite of Jimmy, instead of chaddis in his mouth he liked to take slippers and shoes... he liked to drink chai and have Parle g with it he was just like a human.

6:02 PM  
Sameera returns home and cheesecake runs towards her just looks like he is cuddling her awww... Neel has prepared a small corner for cheesecake. He went to Sameera and showed her and cheesecake the small house they liked it alot he prepared those things just to make sure that everything is fine after he is gone. Meanwhile, Sameera was playing with cheesecake, Neel came inside, he told, "Sameera I need to talk to you", "Haan haan bolo Neel" Sameera said, Neel said "Main 6 mahinon ke liye Gujarat jaa raha hoon"

EPISODE 1 SEASON 2 CHEESECAKE ENDS

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it this is my first fic I will continue to write other episodes also.  
> You may know through instagram if you don't then do follow my accounts  
> fp:@jitendrakfp  
> main account:@akshitamayank  
> thanks for reading :)  
> xoxo


End file.
